Der Feind in seinem Herzen
by Thiuri
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Diesmal mit einem kleinen Tete-a-Tete im Bad der Vertrauensschüler... HD Slash
1. Der Feind in seinem Herzen I

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Namen, Orte ätc. gehören Frau Rowling. Mit dieser Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkunge, wie Draco-Sympathieanfällne (leiden wir nicht alle drunter?) oder anschließenden Entzugserscheinungen fragt bitte den Zaubertränkelehrer eures Vertrauens. ;-)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Der Feind in seinem Herzen  
  
„Hey Potter!" rief Malfoy durch die Eingangshalle. „Wenn ihr so weiter spielt, dann werden wir Slytherins wohl keine Probleme damit haben, den Quidditch-Cup zu gewinnen." Er grinste Harry selbstgefällig an.  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy", gab Harry zurück.   
  
„Sind wir heute ganz empfindlich, Potty? Vertragen wir die Wahrheit etwa nicht?", feixte Malfoy.  
  
„Welche Wahrheit?" Eigentlich wollte Harry gar nicht mit Draco Malfoy reden. Als ob es nicht schon reichte, dass Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff im Quidditch verloren hatte, jetzt musste er sich auch noch dauernd Malfoy's Spott anhören.   
  
„Die Wahrheit, dass du wohl der schlechteste Captain bist, den euer Team je gesehen hat. Du solltest wirklich zurück treten, Potter. Es wird keinen Spaß machen, gegen euch zu spielen. Solch ein lausiges Team ist es doch noch nicht mal wert, dass wir unsere Besen besteigen."  
  
Harry wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment reichlich egal. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Furnunculus!"  
  
Malfoy wich dem Fluch aus und zog in der gleichen Bewegung seinen eigenen Zaubertab. „Rictusempra!" Er zielte gut und Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen am Boden. „Das zahl ich dir heim, Malfoy!", keuchte er, während er von dem Fluch gekitzelt wurde.   
  
„Potter! Malfoy! Was um alles in der Welt veranstalten Sie hier?" Professor McGonagall kam aus der großen Halle gestört. „Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche! Mir reicht's!" Sie erlöste Harry von dem Kitzel-Fluch. „Dieses Mal bekommen Sie Strafarbeiten! Melden Sie sich bei Mr. Filch! Sofort!"  
  
„Danke Potter", giftete Draco Malfoy, als sie beiden etwas später aus Mr. Filchs Büro traten. „Du hast mir soeben den Tag verdorben! Zwei Abende Strafarbeiten mit dir zusammen, das wirst du mir büßen!" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er davon in Richtung Kerker.   
  
Als wäre ich dran Schuld, dachte Harry. Malfoy hatte doch angefangen.  
  
„Du hättest dich auch nicht provozieren lassen sollen." Hermione war gerade dabei, Harry eine Moralpredigt zu halten. „Es kann dir doch egal sein, was dieser stinkende Slytherin behauptet!"  
  
„Genau", stimmte ihr Ron zu. „Wir haben ein Spiel verloren. Ja und? Das holen wir doch wieder auf."  
  
„Aber Malfoy hat Recht", murmelte Harry leise. „Als Captain bin ich eine Niete. Ich sollte wirklich zurücktreten."  
  
„So ein Quatsch! Dir fehlt halt nur die Übung darin. Warte mal ab, du schaffst das schon!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Ich bin müde, ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harry", riefen ihm Hermione und Ron hinterher.  
  
Er war nicht wirklich müde, aber er wollte allein sein. Malfoys Worte hatten Harry tiefer getroffen, als er zugeben wollte. Er war vielleicht ein guter Sucher, aber als Captain, war noch nicht mal mittelklassig. Und das würde sich wohl auch nicht ändern. Jedenfalls nicht, solange er noch ständig an Sirius denken musste.   
  
Harry Gedanken waren fast ständig bei seinem toten Patenonkel. Wie sollte er sich da noch Strategien für sein Quidditch-Team ausdenken? Harry hatte gedacht, dass die neue Aufgabe ihn etwas ablenken würde, aber da hatte er sich wohl kräftig geirrt. Und er hasst sich dafür. Es war ihm wichtig, dass sein Team den Quidditch-Cup gewann. Es war ihm wichtig for Ron, der mittlerweile ein recht guter Hüter geworden war. Und es war ihm wichtig für Ginny, die dieses Jahr als Treiber spielte. Und natürlich war es ihm wichtig für den Rest des Teams und für sein Haus.   
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf seine Matratze und fluchte leise. Malfoy war ein Idiot. Er durfte sich von ihm nicht so herunterziehen lassen. Das hätte Sirius auch nicht gewollt.  
  
Sirius....er würde überhaupt nichts mehr wollen... Er vermisste seinen Patenonkel wirklich sehr.   
  
Harry legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge drumherum zu. Er würde es niemals zugeben, nicht einmal Ron gegenüber, aber dies war eine der vielen Nächte, in denen er sich in den Schlaf weinte.  
  
Am nächsten Abend verlies Harry um halb sieben den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Strafarbeit. Er sollte zusammen mit Malfoy das Pokalzimmer putzen – ohne Magie, versteht sich.  
  
„Ich verstehe das gar nicht", hatte Ron vorhin gemeint. „Das Pokalzimmer muss mittlerweile doch schon glänzen, dass man blind wird, wenn man es betritt. Neville musste letzte Woche dort putzen, als er seinen Kessel in Snapes Unterricht umgekippt hatte. Und die Creevey- Brüder mussten ihre Strafarbeiten dort auch erledigen."  
  
„Ist doch egal, dann bin ich wenigstens schnell damit fertig und Malfoy los." Harry hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust, sich den ganzen Abend Malfoy's Sticheleien anzuhören.  
  
„Lass dich bloß nicht wieder provozieren," ermahnte ihn Hermione. „Sonst musst du wohlmöglich den Rest des Schuljahres dort putzen."  
  
Als Harry eine Viertel Stunde später das Pokalzimmer betrat, war von Malfoy noch nichts zu sehen. Auf dem Boden lagen lediglich zwei Polierlappen neben einem Eimer mit warmem Wasser.   
  
Gerade, als Harry überlegte, ob er schon alleine anfangen solle, betrat Malfoy den Raum. Er blickte Harry eiskalt an, griff nach einem der Lappen und fing an, wahllos über irgendwelche Pokal zu wischen.   
  
„Sklavenarbeit", hörte Harry ihn murmeln. „Wofür gibt es denn bitte Hauselfen?"  
  
„Na , Malfoy, scheinst ja doch zu wissen, wie man putzt. Musstest das wohl doch schon öfter machen, was?" Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Malfoy zu ärgern, schließlich war dieser ja daran Schuld, dass er seinen Abend hier verbringen musste.   
  
Draco Malfoy drehte sich um, ging einige Schritte auf Harry zu und musterte ihn abfällig von oben bis unten.   
  
„Du musst es ja wissen, Potter. Hast ja schließlich dein ganzes Leben bei den Muggeln nichts anderes gemacht." Er liebte es, Harry vor Augen zu halten, dass dieser keine richtige Familie hatte.  
  
„Muss schon hart sein, wenn man bei Muggeln leben muss. Aber bei solch verkorksten Eltern zu leben wie deinen, wäre sicher auch die Hölle. Eine Schlammblutmutter und einen Vater, der sich mit den falschen Leuten abgibt. Welch ein Glück, dass von denen keiner mehr übrig ist!"  
  
Diesmal griff Harry nicht zu seinem Zauberstab, sondern schlug seinem Gegenüber mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
  
„Nimm das sofort zurück!", keuchte er. Harrys Hände zitterten vor Wut.  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht." Malfoy ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Seinen grauen Augen blitzten heimtückisch und auf seiner linken Wange war der rote Abdruck von Harry's Hand zu sehen. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Ein Malfoy nimmt nie etwas zurück, was er gesagt hat."  
  
Harry ging rückwärts, er wollte diesem Jungen, den er aus ganzem Herzen hasste, nicht so nah sein.   
  
Mittlerweile zitterten nicht nur seine Hände.   
  
„Es gefällt mir, Potter, wenn du wütend bist." er ging weiter auf Harry zu, der vor ihm zurückwich. „Es fasziniert mich, dass du mit so wenigen Worten so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen bist."  
  
Harry wich noch einen Schritt vor Malfoy zurück und stieß dann gegen die Wand.   
  
„Das würde einem Malfoy nie passieren: am ganzen Körper vor Wut zitternd vor seinem Erzfeind stehen und zu keiner Antwort fähig sein. Ein Malfoy schlägt auch nicht. Das ist unter unserem Niveau. Wir benutzen unsere Zauberstäbe."   
  
Dieses Mal waren Malfoy's Reflexe besser. Er fing Harry's linke Hand ab, die nach ihm schlug und drückte sein Handgelenk gegen die Wand. Er ergriff auch Harrys rechte Hand und drückte sie neben Harry's Kopf an die Wand.   
  
Harry starrte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. „Lass mich los, Malfoy!" verlangte er mit vor Wut heiserer Stimme.  
  
„Angst, Potter? Weißt du, ich würde dir nie wirklich etwas tun. Es wäre viel zu schade um dich." Malfoy's Gesicht war nun ganz nah an Harry's. Harry wollte sich losreißen, doch er stand wie gelähmt an der Wand. Er zitterte nicht mehr, aber seine Wut auf Malfoy war nicht weniger geworden.   
  
„Hör zu, Potter, du bist mein Feind, aber das ändert nichts daran..." Sein Gesicht kam noch ein paar Millimeter näher. Harry konnte Malfoy's Atem spüren. Er schloss seine Augen, denn er wollte dieses Gesicht nicht mehr sehen.   
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry Malfoy's Lippen auf seinen. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, doch außer einem Gewirr von silberblonden Haaren konnte er nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Er spürte Malfoy's weiche, warme Lippen auf seinen. Er spürte, wie Malfoy leicht den Mund öffnete und mit seiner Zungenspitze über Harrys Unterlippe strich. Er spürte, wie sich Malfoy's Zunge einen Weg durch Harrys Lippen bahnte und seine Zunge umschlang. Er spürte, wie Malfoy seine rechte Hand losließ und ihm durch die Haare strich. Und er spürte, wie er unter Malfoy's Kuss weiche Knie bekam.   
  
Zwanzig Minuten später stieg Harry durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.   
  
„Harry! Da bist du ja schon wieder! Das ging aber schnell!" Hernione und Ron saßen am Kamin und winkten ihm zu. Harry ging langsam zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich auf einen leeren Sessel fallen.   
  
„Cool, Harry, schön, dass du wieder da bist, dann können wir ja dch noch unsere Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen zusammen machen." Rons Worte erreichten zwar Harrys Ohren, jedoch drangen sie nicht wirklich in sein Bewusstsein vor.  
  
„Harry, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Hermione besorgt. „Du bist ganz blass. Ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
Bei ihren Worten, schaute auch Ron seinen Freund genauer an. „Hermione hat recht. Was ist passiert? Hat es was mit Malfoy zu tun?"  
  
Harry's Augen schauten auf Ron, doch er schien ihn nicht wahr zu nehmen.   
  
„Nun sag schon, Harry! Was hat er getan?" Ron klang sehr besorgt.  
  
„Er hat mich geküsst."  
  
Wäre Voldemort persönlich zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermione appariert, hätte die Aufregung kaum größer sein können.   
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Ron sprang auf. „Er kann dich doch nicht einfach gek--"  
  
„Ron! Setz dich wieder hin!" zischte Hermione. „Sollen denn gleich alle Gryffindors Bescheid wissen?"  
  
Ron ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel plumpsen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Harry schien Ron's Entsetzen gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
  
„Harry, nun erzähl mal der Reihe nach", forderte Hermione ruhig. „Was ist denn genau passiert?"  
  
Harry's grüne Augen schauten sie verwirrt an. Seine Hände auf den Armlehnen zitterten leicht. Mit leiser Stimme berichtete er, was im Pokalzimmer vorgefallen war.   
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", Ron konnte nicht so recht begreifen, was er gehört hatte. „Erst beleidigt er dich auf übelste Weise und dann küsst er dich einfach... Warum hast du dich denn nicht gewehrt?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich...konnte nicht."  
  
Ron zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
„Ich frage mich, was das sollte", Herminone schaute Harry seltsam an. „Was genau hat Malfoy gesagt? Dass du sein Feind bist, 'ändert nichts daran'. Ändert nichts woran?"  
  
„Hermione, ich weiß es nicht. Frag ihn, wenn du es wissen möchtest. Ich gehe jetzt hoch, ins Bett."  
  
Damit ließ er Hermione und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen.  
  
„Ich finde das komisch", begann Hermione, nachdem Harry ausser Hörweite war. „Was bringt Malfoy dazu, Harry so mir nichts, dir nichts zu küssen?"  
  
„Ist doch ganz klar, er ist jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt. Wahrscheinlich bekommt ihm die Luft in den Slytherin-Kerkern nicht. Da muss man ja komisch werden, bei der Gesellschaft. Nicht, dass Malfoy jemals normal gewesen wäre..." Ron betrachtete die ganze Geschichte als einen schlechten Scherz.   
  
„Vielleicht.... Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."  
  
„Hermione, Malfoy hat Harry geküsst, er hat keinen der Unforgivables gezaubert."  
  
„Ja, eben, das meine ich ja. Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie durcheinander Harry ist?"  
  
„Du übertreibst mal wieder. Malfoy ist halt ein Idiot, das wissen wir hier doch alle."  
  
„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!" Mit diesen Worte stapfte auch Hermione in Richtung der Schlafräume davon.  
  
Harry fand auch in dieser Nacht lange nicht in den Schlaf. Er dachte an die vergangenen Stunden. Er dachte an Malfoy's Beleidigungen, daran, wie er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, wie Malfoy immer näher auf ihn zu kam und seine Hände gegen die Wand drückte... Und er dachte an kühle graue Augen, die ihn anschauten, an weiche warme Lippen, die auf seinen lagen, an eine zarte Zunge, die seine berührte und an zärtliche Finger, die ihm sanft durch's Haar strichen...  
  
Bei diesen Gedanken breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus.   
  
Er wünschte sich diese Minuten zurück, wollte diesen Kuss noch ein Mal erleben.   
  
Nur der Gedanke, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der der Grund für diese Gefühle war, verwirrte ihn sehr.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Tja, dies ist die erste Fanfic, die ich mich traue zu veröffentlichen. Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt fleißig Reviews. Wenn euch was nicht gefällt, sagt's mir, ich bin ja lernfähig :-) 


	2. Der Feind in seinem Herzen II

So, hier gibt's nun endlich das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei! :-)  
  
Aber einen Moment noch bitte, erst kommt der  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte, Namen und all das gehören nicht mir, sonder J. K. Rowling. Aber das wisst ihr ja eh, gelle?! Und ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld. Aber vielleicht hab ich ja die ein oder andere Review verdient... *hint hint* ;-)  
  
Jetzt geht's endlich weiter!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Der Feind in seinem Herzen  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, blieb Harry lange im Bett liegen. Er war zwar schon aufgewacht, bevor es draußen auch nur hell geworden war, aber er verspürte keine besonders große Lust, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Es war schon fast elf Uhr, als Harry endlich die Vorhänge um sein Bett zurückzog und aufstand. Er zog sich seinen Quidditchumhang an und holte seinen Feuerblitz unter dem Bett hervor, denn er wollte noch etwas trainieren. Heute Nachmittag stand das letzte Training vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin an und die Gryffindors wollten natürlich um jeden Preis gewinnen.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler, die eifrig mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren. Harry konnte Ron's roten Haarschopf an einem Tisch neben dem Kamin ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete er immer noch an seinem Aufsatz für Professor Trelawney.   
  
Harry trat schnell durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.   
  
Fliegen war schon immer die beste Methode gewesen, um den Kopf frei von allen störenden Gedanken zu bekommen und auch an diesem Tag funktionierte es hervorragend. Als Harry zwei Stunden später landete, waren nicht nur Malfoy und der Kuss aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, sondern auch eine neue Strategie für das morgige Spiel gereift.   
  
Harry fühlte sich zuversichtlich als er die Große Halle zum Mittagessen betrat.  
  
~~  
  
„Nein Ginny, du sollst rechts antäuschen und dann den Quaffel nach links zu Colin werfen. Versuch es nochmal!" Harry war noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit, was seine Mannschaft aus seiner neuen Strategie gemacht hatte. Ginny zeigte ein erstaunliches Talent dafür, rechts und links zu verwechseln und Colin war einfach immer noch zu übermütig.   
  
„Hey Kumpel, ich glaube, so wischen wir die Slytherins morgen vom Platz!" Ron hielt seinen Besen neben Harry an und beobachtete Ginny und Colin. „Ginny kriegt das schon hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen, schließlich haben wir ja immer noch den besten Sucher, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Er grinste Harry aufmunternd an.   
  
„Deinen Optimismus hätte ich gerne", antwortete Harry und zu den anderen rief er: „Genug für heute! Ihr habt das jetzt drauf, ruht euch vor dem morgigen Spiel noch ein wenig aus!"  
  
Während das Team sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden machte, flog Harry noch ein paar Runden über das Feld und fing die Bälle ein. Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Offensichtlich war gerade jemand hinter die nördliche Tribüne verschunden. Harry flog ein Stück nach links und konnte einen grünen Umhang erkennen.  
  
Slytherins, na toll, wahrscheinlich haben die unser Training ausspioniert, dachte Harry. Jetzt wollte er wenigstens wissen, wer von dieser Bande es gewesen war. Deshalb flog er um die Tribüne herum und hätte um ein Haar Draco Malfoy umgeflogen.   
  
„Was tust du hier?" herrschte er ihn an, nachdem er von seinem Besen gestiegen war. „Traust du deinem Team nicht, dass du unser Training ausspionieren musst?"  
  
„Sowas haben wir nicht nötig", gab Malfoy zurück. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir heute Abend keine Pokale putzen dürfen." Er grinste Harry wissend an. „Wir sollen um sieben Uhr im alten Lagerraum im vierten Stock sein. McGonagall hat irgendwas von aufräumen gesagt."  
  
„Wir zwei alleine?" Die Frage war Harry heraugerutscht, bevor die Worte überhaupt Gestalt in seinem Kopf angenommen hatten.  
  
„Willst du eine Fortsetzung von gestern Abend?" Malfoy's Blick sprach Bände und Harry ärgerte sich schwarz über seine Frage. „Meinetwegen kannst du die auch sofort haben."  
  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der erschrocken ein Stück zurückwich.   
  
„Nein!" Harry's Stimme klang fest.  
  
„Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?" Draco klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
„Was für ein Spiel spielst du, Malfoy? Wir zwei sind Feinde, seit wir uns kennen. Du hasst mich und ich hasse dich. Und gestern fängst du aus heiterem Himmel an, mich zu küssen und würdest es jetzt sogar wieder tun. Was um alles in der Welt soll das?"   
  
„Du hast recht, Harry, wir sind Feinde. Aber wie ich dir gestern schon gesagt habe, ändert es nichts daran." Seinen Vornamen aus Draco's Mund zu hören verunsicherte Harry. Aber er wollte wissen, was Draco vorhatte.  
  
„Woran ändert es nichts?"  
  
„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"  
  
„Nein, kann ich nicht. Du sprichst nicht mehr als drei zusammenhängende Sätze mit mir und ich habe keine Lust, dir alles aus der Nase zu ziehen."  
  
„Aus der Nase ziehen?" Draco zog die Stirn kraus. Der Muggelausdruck war ihm nicht geläufig.  
  
„Vergiss es einfach und sag mir, was du damit meinst, dass es nichts daran ändert."  
  
„Na gut, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann triff mich nach der Strafarbeit an der Statue von Richard dem Runden im zweiten Stock." Und damit drehte sich Draco um und ließ Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz hinter der Tribüne stehen.   
  
~~  
  
Als Harry um sieben Uhr den Lagerraum im vierten Stock betrat, war er erleichtert, Professor McGonagall anzutreffen. Von Draco Malfoy war noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
„Schön, Potter, dass Sie pünktlich sind. Wir haben viel zu tun. Sobald Mister Malfoy eintrifft, können Sie anfangen." Professor McGonagall schien erpicht darauf, keine Zeit zu verlieren.   
  
In diesem Moment kam Draco gemächlich durch die Tür geschritten.  
  
„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Passen Sie auf, ihre Aufgabe heute Abend ist es, diesen Raum zu säubern. Nein, Malfoy, Sie sollen nicht putzen", fügte sie hinzu, als Draco bei dem Wort „säubern" verschächtlich schnaubte. „Im Laufe der Zeit hat sich hier einiges angesammelt. Dort drüben in der Kommode zum Beispiel hat sich ein Boggart eingenistet und ich vermute, dass dort zwischen den Schachteln einige Pixies leben, die Professor Lockhart damals entkommen sind."   
  
An den Zwischenfall mit Lockhart und den Pixies in seinem zweiten Schuljahr konnte Harry sich noch gut erinnern. Lockhart hatte damals eine ganze Horde Pixies auf die Klasse losgelassen und Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten sie damals wieder einfangen, weil Lockhart selbst dazu nicht in der Lage war. Es wunderte Harry nicht im Geringsten, dass einige Pixies entkommen waren.   
  
„Ich denke", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, „das sollte für Sie machbar sein. Aber ich bleibe hier, falls es nötig sein wird. Also, worauf warten Sie? Fangen Sie an!"  
  
Harry dankte Professor McGonagall im Geheimen dafür, dass sie blieb. Nicht, dass er sich sorgte, dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein, er war einfach froh, hier nicht alleine mit Malfoy sein zu müssen. So hatte er noch etwas Aufschub, bis später, wenn Malfoy ihm angeblich alles erklären wollte.  
  
Harry und Draco arbeiteten wirklich hart an diesem Abend. Harry erinnerte es sehr an den vorletzten Sommer, als er mit Ron, Hermine, Mrs. Weasley, Fred und George und mit Sirius das Haus im Grimmaulplace gesäubert hatte. Sirius....die Erinnerung tat weh. Was würde er dafür geben, wieder seine Zeit mit ihm in seinem Haus zu verbringen...  
  
~~  
  
Nachdem der Raum einige Stungen später von allen magischen Bewohnern befreit war (Harry war sich sicher, dass es hier Mäuse gab, einige der Kartons sahen sehr zernagt aus), schickte Professor McGonagall die beiden Jungen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.  
  
„Folge mir unauffällig, wenn du Bescheid wissen willst", zischte Draco leise, als er an Harry vorbei durch die Tür ging.  
  
Harry wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was Malfoy im Schilde führte, aber wer sagte ihm, dass dies nicht ein weiteres seiner Spielchen war und Harry am Ende in einer Situation steckte, in der er ganz gewiss nicht sein wollte. Und außerdem ging es schon auf Mitternacht zu. Um diese Zeit hatte kein Schüler Hogwarts mehr etwas auf den Gängen zu suchen. Wenn Filch oder Mrs. Norris ihn erwischen würde... Harry hatte absolut keine Lust, auf weitere Strafarbeiten.  
  
Aber letztendlich siegte doch seine Neugier und Harry folgte Malfoy in großem Abstand in den zweiten Stock.   
  
~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ich weiß, viel passiert ist in diesem Kapitel nicht gerade, aber ich wollte was fertig bringen, damit ihr weiterlesen könnt. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht. 


	3. Der Feind in seinem Herzen III

Disclaimer: Täte ich jetzt behaupten, dass das alles hier mir gehört, würde mir doch eh keiner glauben, oder? Also, as usual: Ich nix, Rowling alles. Fast alles, denn "Every me and every you" gehört Placebo (oder deren Plattenfirma oder Songwriter oder so jemandem halt...). Und ich verdiene auch immer noch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic (als ob das jemand kaufen würde *kopfschüttel*).  
  
So, genug der langen Reden, hier geht's endlich weiter mit:  
  
~~**~~ Der Feind in seinem Herzen 3.Kapitel  
  
Als Harry die Statue von Richard dem Runden erreichte, stand Draco schon lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt da und wartete bereits auf ihn. Es war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter: Dem alten steinernen Richard, der buchstäblich breit wie hoch war, spannte der in Stein gemeißelte Umhang über dem Bauch. Seine Arme und Beine schienen zu kurz für seinen Körper und standen weit von ihm ab. (A/N: Seht ihr Dirk Bach vor eurem inneren Auge? So ungefähr würde der gute Richard wohl aussehen *gg*) Draco dagegen war groß und schlank, sein schwarzer Schulumhang umspielte fließend seinen Körper. Sein silberblondes Haar, das gerade eben so die Schultern berührte, bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu dem dunklen Stoff. Draco's graue Augen beobachteten Harry aufmerksam.  
  
"Gut, dann erzähl mir endlich, was Sache ist." Harry hielt sich nicht mit Begrüssungen auf, er war gespannt auf das, was Draco ihm zu sagen hatte. "Nicht so hastig, Potter. Immer schön der Reihe nach. Ich-"  
  
"Hör zu, Malfoy", unterbrach Harry den Slytherin. "Es ist nach Mitternacht, ich habe oben im Gemeinschaftsraum einen riesigen Stapel Hausaufgaben, die erledigt werden wollen, ehrlich gesagt bin ich hundemüde und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du endlich mal mit der Sprache rausrücken würdest."  
  
"Dann fall mir nicht ins Wort und hör zu."  
  
Sucker love is heaven sent  
  
You pucker up, our passion is spent  
  
My heart is a tart, your body is rent  
  
My body is broken, yours is spent  
  
"Wir beide sind Feinde, seit wir uns kennen. Du hasst mich und du glaubst, dass auch ich dich hasse. Aber da irrst du, Harry. Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie gehasst." Draco's Stimme war ruhig.  
  
"Da hast du aber eine komische Art, das zu zeigen." Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Du beleidigst mich, meine Familie und meine Freunde, versuchst, mich zu verfluchen, wo es nur geht und machst mir im Allgemeinen das Leben oft genug recht schwer. Eine komische Art hast du, zu zeigen, dass du mich nicht hasst."  
  
"Harry, du verstehst nicht. Damals, vor über fünf Jahren im Hogwarts- Express hast du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und die Freundschaft eines Malfoys schlägt man nicht so mir-nichts- dir-nichts aus. Ich war beleidigt. Aber ich konnte ja nichts machen. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn Draco Malfoy um die Freundschaft von Harry Potter bettelt? Und wenn ich dich schon nicht als Freund haben konnte, wollte ich dich wenigstens als Feind haben."  
  
"Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wieso du mich gestern geküsst hast. Normalerweise küsst man seine Feinde nicht." Harry verstand nicht, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.  
  
"Nein, normalerweise tut man das nicht. Aber wie gesagt, dass wir Feinde sind, ändert nichts daran."  
  
"Woran?" Langsam konnte Harry diesen Satz nicht mehr hören.  
  
Carve your name into my arm  
  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed  
  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
  
Every me and every you  
  
"Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Hätte Peeves in diesem Moment einen Kübel eiskaltes Wasser über Harry ausgekippt, hätte der Schock nicht größer sein können. Er musste sich verhört haben. Draco konnte nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt sein.  
  
"Doch, Harry, du hast richtig gehört", sagte Draco leise, der Harry's erschrockenen Geischtsausdruck richtig deutete. "Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um es mir einzugestehen, aber es ist, wie es ist. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
"Aber wieso gerade ich?" Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er kam sich vor, wie im falschen Film.  
  
Sucker love, a box I choose  
  
No other box I choose to use  
  
Another love I would abuse  
  
No circumstances could excuse  
  
"Du stellst Fragen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso gerade du. Aber ich weiß, dass du der erste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, für den ich so etwas empfinde. Und..." Draco stockte. Er senkte den Blick. Diese Worte würde er nicht über die Lippen bringen, wenn er Harry dabei ansah. "...und du bist der einzige, von dem ich mir wünsche, ebenfalls geliebt zu werden." Harry traute seinen Ohren noch immer nicht. Hier stand der Mensch, von dem er die letzten fünf Jahre geglaubt hatte, er wäre sein größter Feind und offenbarte ihm, dass er ihn liebte. Was immer sich in Harry's Leben auch geändert hatte, egal was passiert war, er konnte sichergehen, dass die Sticheleien, Beleidigungen und Handgreiflichkeiten des Slytherin eine Konstante in seinem Leben darstellte. Zumindest sah es bis vor ein paar Minuten noch so aus.  
  
In the shape of things to come  
  
Too much poison come undone  
  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
  
Every me and every you  
  
Der junge Gryffindor wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was sollte er sagen? Aber Draco sprach schon weiter, den Blick immer noch auf den Fußboden geheftet. "Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich habe so lange davon geträumt, dich zu küssen. Hab mir vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen würde...." "Jetzt weißt du es ja." Die Worte klangen unfreundlicher, als sie eigentlich gemeint waren und Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich sehe schon, dir hat es nicht gefallen." Draco's Augen blitzen Harry aufgebracht an. "Nein", sagte Harry schnell. "So war das nicht gemeint." "Nicht?" "Wirklich nicht. Versteh doch, der Mensch, den du Jahre lang für deinen Erzrivalen gehalten hast, gesteht dir plötzlich, dass er dich liebt. Das ist halt alles etwas plötzlich!"  
  
Sucker love is known to swing  
  
Prone to cling and waste these things  
  
Pucker up for heaven's sake  
  
There's never been so much at stake  
  
"Hat es dir denn gefallen? Der Kuss, meine ich." Harry erinnerte sich an all die Gefühle, die ihn vorige Nacht beschäftigt hatten: das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, die weichen Knie, die er gehabt hatte und den Wunsch, diesen Kuss nocheinmal erleben zu dürfen. "Ja, hat er," nuschelte Harry. "Wie bitte?" Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn verstanden hatte. Das war wieder so typisch für ihn! "Ja, verdammt, der Kuss hat mir gefallen! Sehr sogar! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde mich garantiert nicht wehren, wenn du es nochmal tätest!" Draco lächelte siegessicher. "Deshalb musst du hier doch nicht so rumschreien. Eine einfaches 'Bitte, Draco, küss mich noch einmal' hätte es auch getan. Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht nein gesagt hätte."  
  
I serve my head up on a plate  
  
It's only comfort, calling late  
  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
  
Every me and every you  
  
"Ich habe nicht geschrieen. Und ich habe dich nicht gebeten, mich nochmal zu küssen. Ich habe nur gesagt, ich würde mich nicht wehren, wenn du es tätest." "Was ungefähr auf das Gleiche hinausläuft." Draco ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. "Wenn du meinst", knurrte Harry. Er wich nicht vor dem blonden Slytherin zurück. Die grauen Augen des Jungen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. Langsam kamen sie näher. "Möchtest du denn, dass ich dich küsse?" Die Gesichter der beiden Jungen waren nur noch wenige Centimeter voneinander entfernt. "Ja", flüsterte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er die weichen Lippen des anderen Jungen auf den seinen. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und gewährte Draco's Zunge Einlass. Sie war unendlich weich und zärtlich, wie sie sanft den Mund des Gryffindors erkundete. Harry hob seine Hand und strich zärtlich durch Draco's blondes Haar. Es fühlte sich seidig an. Es roch ein wenig nach Vanille.  
  
Like the naked leads the blind  
  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
  
Sucker love I always find  
  
Someone to bruise and leave behind  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sich Draco von ihm löste. "Es ist spät, ich denke, ich werde zurück in die Slytherin Räume gehen." "Jetzt?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Eben noch hatten sie sich geküsst und jetzt wollte er gehen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Wann denn sonst? Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt, du seist müde und das trifft auch auf mich zu. Wir sehen uns! Gute Nacht!" Und bevor Harry auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, war der blonde Junge um die Ecke gebogen und verschwunden.  
  
All alone in space and time  
  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
  
Something borrowed, something blue  
  
Every me and every you  
  
~~**~~  
  
Author's Note: Sodele, ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen. Ich hoffe mal, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig kriege. Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Reviews :-) 


	4. Der Feind in seinem Herzen IV

Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter... Mir gehört nichts, J.K. Rowling hat alle Personen, Orte ätc. pp. erfunden (aber da ja bald Weihnachten ist, mag mir nicht wer Draco schenken? Büddeeee *bettel*) Und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.   
  
Halten wir uns nicht mit langen Reden auf, sondern machen wir gleich weiter mit:  
  
~~**~~  
  
Der Feind in seinem Herzen  
  
4.Kapitel  
  
Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, saß nur noch Ginny Weasley vor dem Kamin. Offenbar war sie beim Lesen eingeschlafen, denn ein dickes Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß. Harry wollte sie nicht wecken, so tapste er auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Schlafsaal.   
  
„Hat deine Strafarbeit so lange gedauert?" Ginny's Stimme klang schlaftrunken.  
  
Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir leid, ich hab versucht ganz leise zu sein."  
  
„Schon gut, im Bett schläft es sich sowieso besser als hier." Sie lächelte verschlafen. „Für das Spiel morgen sollte ich wohl besser ausgeschlafen sein."  
  
Das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin.... das hatte Harry schon wieder ganz vergessen. Ob das der Grund war, wieso Draco so plötzlich gegangen war? Er ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und stütze den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
„Was hast du, Harry? Das wird schon werden morgen. Bisher hast du Malfoy den Schnatz doch immer unter der Nase weggeschnappt."  
  
„Ja....," murmelte Harry. „Aber das ist es nicht..." Er musste mit irgendwem reden. Ginny würde ihm sicher zuhören.  
  
„Was ist es denn dann?" Ginny klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Harry hatte noch nie mit ihr über seine Probleme geredet. Aber sie sah ihm an, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und wenn er darüber reden wollte, würde sie versuchen, ihm zu helfen.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du nicht lachst, ja?!"  
  
„Versprochen."  
  
„Es geht um Draco."   
  
Ginny zog die Stirn kraus. Normalerweise nannte Harry den blonden Slytherin nicht bei seinem Vornamen.   
  
„Gestern bei unserer Strafarbeit hat er mich geküsst." Harry hob den Kopf und sah Ginny an. Er erzählte ihr alles, was passiert war. Von ihren ersten Kuss, dem Treffen am Quidditchstadion und dem letzten Treffen gerade eben.   
  
„Und dann sagte er, er sei müde und ist gegangen." schloss er. „ Ich verstehe das nicht. Erst scheint er ganz erpicht darauf, mich wieder zu küssen und dann kann er nicht schnell genug wegkommen."  
  
„Vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst vor deiner Reaktion," überlegte Ginny. „ Ich meine, mit dem, was er dir anvertraut hat, hat er dir ziemliche Macht über sich verliehen. Du könntest ihn vor der ganzen Schule blamieren."   
  
„Das würde ich nie tun." Harry schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Wie kommt er darauf?"  
  
„Weil es eben seine Art ist. Er würde diese Informationen nutzen, um seinen Erzrivalen vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen."   
  
Harry schwieg. Hatte Draco wirklich Angst, er würde es in der ganzen Schule rumerzählen, was heute Abend passiert war? Wenn es so war, warum hatte er ihm dann erzählt, was er fühlte? Und überhaupt, dass Draco vor irgendetwas Angst haben sollte, konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen. Der Slytherin war sonst doch so selbstsicher und souverän.   
  
„Das eigentlich Wichtige an der ganzen Sache ist," unterbrach Ginny Harry's Gedanken. „wie du für ihn fühlst."  
  
„Ich?" So richtig wollte Harry noch nicht darüber nachdenken. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Das solltest du aber. Denn wenn dir nichts an ihm liegt, er immer noch derjenige deiner Mitschüler ist, den du am meisten hasst, dann kann es dir egal sein, warum er so plötzlich gegangen ist."  
  
Harry schwieg wieder. Er konnte doch nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag vergessen, was zwischen ihm und Draco in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war. Sollte er einfach verdrängen, dass Draco ihn und seine Freunde beleidigt und getriezt hat, wo es nur ging? War das alles nicht mehr wichtig, nur weil er ihn geküsst hatte und behauptet, er wäre in ihn verliebt?  
  
„Gut, frage ich halt anders herum." Ginny ließ nicht locker. „Gefällt es dir, von ihm geküsst zu werden? Werden deine Knie weich, wenn er dich ansieht? Kribbelt es in deinem Bauch, wenn er dich küsst? Möchtest du ihn in deinen Armen halten und am liebsten nie wieder loslassen? Könntest du in seiner Gegenwart einfach nur die Augen schließen, seine Nähe spüren und seinen Geruch einatmen?" Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Harry zögerte kurz, sah Ginny ernst an und flüsterte dann: „Ja".  
  
Ginny lächelte. „Dann ist die Sache klar, Harry. Du bist in ihn verliebt."  
  
~~**~~  
  
„Wir haben noch eine Chance den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen," erklärte Colin Creevey einem Erstklässler. „Wir müssen nur mit mindestens 30 Punkten Vorsprung vor Slytherin gewinnen."  
  
„Schafft ihr das?" fragte der Erstklässler aufgeregt.  
  
„Klar, wir haben ja Harry Potter als Sucher."  
  
In der Umkleide der Gryffindormannschaft zog sich Harry mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen um. Er war nicht wegen des Spiels ansich nervös – jedenfalls nicht nervöser als sonst – sondern deswegen, da er Draco gleich als Gegner auf dem Spielfeld gegenüber stehen würde. Wie sollte er reagieren? Die Zuschauer erwarteten einen üblichen spektakulären Kampf der beiden Sucher um den Schnatz und sein Team erwartete natürlich, dass Harry aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorgehen würde. So wie bisher jedes Mal.   
  
Aber Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich Gedanken zu machen, als er von draußen Jubel hörte, der ihm sagte, dass die Mannschaft Slytherins das Spielfeld betreten hatte.   
  
„Gebt euer Bestes!" Mehr brachte Harry nicht über die Lippen.   
  
„Kurz und bündig," hörte er Ron kichern. „Kommt, die fegen wir vom Platz!"  
  
Draußen jubelten und klatschen die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs als Harry's Mannschaft das Spielfeld betrat.   
  
„Captains, gebt euch die Hand!" Madam Hooch war wie üblich Schiedsrichter.  
  
„Mögen die Besseren gewinnen." Draco hatte sein übliches arrogantes Grinsen aufgesetzt, als er Harry die Hand entgegenstreckte.  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu antworten, denn schon ertönte ein Pfiff von Madam Hooch und die beiden Mannschaften erhoben sich auf ihren Besen in die Luft.   
  
Harry kreiste wie üblich hoch über den übrigen Spielern und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Am anderen Ende des Spielfelds flog Draco umher. Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er von dem blonden Slytherin abgelenkt wurde. Er beobachtete ihn. Dracos grüner Umhang flatterte im Wind, seine Haare wirkten im Sonnenschein fast silbern.   
  
Anscheinend spürte Draco, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn er schaute zu Harry hinüber. Der junge Gryffindor fing seinen Blick auf und spürte, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte.   
  
'Du bist in ihn verliebt,' hörte er Ginny's Stimme noch immer. Harry wendete schnell seinen Besen, er musste sich schließlich auf das Spiel konzentrieren.   
  
Draco jedoch hatte beschlossen, ihm zu folgen.   
  
'Wahrscheinlich will er, dass ich abgelenkt bin,' dachte Harry missmutig. 'War ja klar, dass er das ausnutzt.'  
  
Harry flog jetzt Kreise über das Spielfeld und hoffte, dass der Slytherin aufhören würde, ihn zu verfolgen. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Draco ließ sich nicht abschütteln.  
  
„Was soll das?" rief Harry ihm zu. „Kannst du nicht woanders nach dem Schnatz suchen?"  
  
„Was ist, Potter?" hörte er die Stimme des anderen über den Flugwind. „Mache ich dich nervös?"  
  
Dass Draco damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, würde Harry natürlich niemals zugeben.   
  
„Weißt du, wir beide wissen doch, dass du der bessere Sucher von uns beiden bist." Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Draco gab zu, dass er ihm, Harry, unterlegen war?  
  
„Und wenn du den Schnatz siehst, brauche ich dir nur zu folgen und ihn dir vor der Nase wegschnappen." Er lachte höhnisch.  
  
„Vergiss es, ich bin sowieso schneller als du!" Und damit beugte sich Harry tiefer über seinen Besen und flog in die andere Richtung. Draco, der offensichtlich glaubte, dass Harry den Schnatz gesehen hatte, verfolgte ihn nicht minder schnell. Dies war die Gelegenheit, den Wronski Bluff auszuprobieren, dachte sich Harry und ging in einen Surzflug über. Als er seinen Feuerblitz wenige Zentimeter vor dem Boden abbremste, hörte er ein erschrockenes Aufschreien der Zuschauer. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob Draco es schaffen würde, den Aufprall zu vermeiden, stellte aber überrascht fest, dass dieser ihm gar nicht gefolgt war. Der Blonde schoss auf seinem Besen etwas 20 Meter entfernt in die völlig andere Richtung.   
  
Harry begriff sofort, dass Draco den wirklichen Schnatz ausgemacht hatte. Er drehte seinen Besen und raste in dieselbe Richtung. Der Feuerblitz war Draco's Nimbus in der Schnelligkeit zwar überlegen, aber der andere hatte einen recht großen Vorsprung. Harry konnte ein goldenes Blitzen neben dem linken Torpfosten seiner Mannschaft ausmachen.   
  
Drei Besenlängen vor dem Torpfosten hatte er Draco erreicht. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück über seinen Besen, aber der Feuerblitz konnte einfach nicht schneller fliegen. Beide Jungen streckten ihre rechte Hand aus.   
  
Sie griffen beide fast gleichzeitig zu. Aber Harry's Hand griff ein paar Millimeter daneben. Draco hatte den Schnatz gefangen! Er zog seinen Besen in die Höhe und streckte die Faust mit dem Schatz gen Himmel.  
  
Die Slytherins brachen in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hi!  
  
Mich hat im Moment der Kreativitätswahn überfallen. *kicher* Vielleicht hat mich ja der Trailer zu PoA inspiriert, den hab ich nämlich heute im Netz gefunden. (Ja, ich weiß, ihr kennt ihn wahrscheinlich schon alle, aber bis meinereiner mal was mitkriegt, dauert das Jahrhunderte....) Hachja, ein lecker Draco *schmacht* *Tastaturansabber* Mag mir nicht jemand Draco zu Weihnachten schenken? *ganz oben auf Wunschzettel notier*  
  
Ähm, ja, was wollte ich schreiben? Danke euch allen, die ihr meine Story lest und reviewed! Mich freut es, dass sie euch gefällt. Und ich hoffe, ihr mögt meinen Draco immernoch. (Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so gut ankommt, ich finde ihn stellenweise ziemlich OOC...) Und hoffentlich langweilt euch das Quidditchspiel nicht so. Irgendwie kann ich sowas nicht beschreiben, ich finde, es liest sich, wie die Tagesschau... *grummel* Bitte deshalb nicht hauen, okay?  
  
Also denn, husch husch Kapitel, ab mit dir auf den FF.net Server :-) 


	5. Der Feind in seinem Herzen V

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das ja... Ich wie immer nix, J. K. Rowling alles. Und, nein, ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Ich hab mir gedacht, ich mach mal ein kleines Weihnachtsspecial und beantworte eure Reviews hier an dieser Stelle.  
  
Paige007: Danke für das Lob! Schön, dass dir die Szene gefällt.  
  
Ayida: Danke! Stellenweise gefällt mir mein Draco nicht mehr so wirklich, aber Hauptsache, er gefällt den Lesern ;-) Meinen Kreativitätswahn hab ich so gut es ging ausgenutzt, nur leider hatte ich so wenig Zeit, deshalb gibt's das Kapitel erst so spät.  
  
Kokosnuss: Ich denke schon, dass er so bleibt. Ich hab mich jedenfalls bemüht...  
  
Numsi: Schnell genug? Hoffentlich.... ;-)  
  
Jessy11: Danke!  
  
Merilflower: Hihi, manchmal hat man es halt eilig, gelle? * kicher*  
  
Goldshadow: Ich denke, Harry's Entscheidung wird in diesem Kapitel deutlich * grins*  
  
Susy2902: Danke! Mir hat das Quidditchspiel wirklich Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Irgendwie wollte mir es nicht gelingen, das spannend zu beschreiben, aber wenn es dir gefällt, freut mich das natürlich. Wie es ausgeht, kann ich noch nicht verraten, aber es dauert nicht mehr so lange, bis du es erfährst ( Hm, * flüster* ich mag auch keine traurigen Enden...  
  
@all: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Fühlt euch alle zu Boden geknuddelt! ;-)  
  
Gut, dann fangen wir mal an mit  
  
~~**~~ Der Feind in seinem Herzen  
  
5. Kapitel  
  
Harry ließ das heiße Wasser aus der Dusche auf sich niederprasseln. Er schloss die Augen. Ron hatte ihm das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler schon am Anfang des Schuljahres verraten und seither zog sich Harry hierher zurück, wenn er mal wieder seine Gedanken ordnen musste. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe, konnte so lange unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stehen, wie er wollte, ohne dass die anderen Gryffindorjungen ungeduldig gegen die Türe klopften. Und im Moment konnte er diese Ruhe wirklich gebrauchen.  
  
Draco hatte ihm den Schatz quasi vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Das allererste Mal hatte er gegen den blonden Slytherin verloren. Und das nur wegen dieses dummen Ablenkungsmanöver. Und weil Draco ihn durch seine pure Anwesenheit nervös gemacht hatte... Sein Team hatte trotzdem gewonnen. Ginny hatte als Jäger fast unzählige Tore geschossen und Ron war als Hüter in Bestform gewesen. Seine eigene Niederlage hatte das Team hingenommen. Keiner hatte ihm irgendwelche Vorwürfe gemacht, aber Harry wusste, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm waren, er hatte schließlich vorher noch nie verloren. Er war ja schließlich selbst enttäuscht von sich.  
  
Aber das war nicht das einzige, worüber Harry sich Gedanken machte. Ginny's "Diagnose" vom vorigen Abend ging ihm ebenfalls nicht aus dem Kopf. War er wirklich verliebt in Draco Malfoy? In den blonden Slytherin, der bis vor kurzem noch sein Erzfeind gewesen war? In den Sohn des Deatheaters, der ihn an Voldemort ausliefern wollte und der an Sirius' Tod nicht ganz unschuldig war? Laut Ginny waren die Gefühle, die er empfand, wenn Draco ihn küsste, eindeutig. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann wollte er nichts anderes, als den Blonden in den Armen zu halten, seine Lippen auf den eigenen zu spüren und den Duft seines Haares einzuatmen...  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte. Er öffnete die Augen, aber durch den Wasserdampf und ohne seine Brille konnte er nur eine verschwommene Gestalt erkennen.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es ja das Privileg der Vertrauensschüler, dieses Bad zu benutzen," hörte Harry eine leicht amüsierte Stimme, die ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Wenn man den Teufel nennt, so kommt er gerennt. dachte Harry.  
  
Er drehte das Wasser ab und ging zu der Ablage, wo er seine Sachen gelassen hatte. Harry setzte sich seine Brille auf und war froh, dass Hermione ihm endlich diesen Zauber beigebracht hatte, der behinderte, dass seine Brille beschlug. Jetzt konnte er Draco wenigstens erkennen. Der blonde Junge trug noch immer seine grünen Quidditchroben. Anscheinend, war für die Slytherin der Schnatz-Fang wohl kein Grund zu feiern, wenn Draco jetzt schon hier war.  
  
Draco musterte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als sein Blick tiefer glitt. Harry spürte, wie er errötete und wickelte sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Draco grinste und begann, sich selbst völlig ungeniert zu entkleiden. Was unter der grünen Robe zum Vorschein kam, ließ das Rot in Harry's Gesicht noch ein bißchen kräftiger werden. Er musste sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht der Mund offen stehen blieb, als Draco gemächlich zur Dusche schritt und das Wasser aufdrehte.  
  
Woher nahm der Slytherin nur dieses ungeheure Selbstbewusstsein? Er stand dort splitterfasernackt unter der Dusche, der Mensch, den er so sehr liebte war, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und er selbst griff sich in aller Seelenruhe das Duschgel und zeigte keine Spur von Nervosität.  
  
Wahrscheinlich, war diese Ruhe, die Draco ausstrahlte, der Grund, der Harry dazu veranlasste, sein Handtuch loszulassen und zu Draco hinüber zu gehen. Er berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht so einfach gehen würdest." Draco drehte sich um und strich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus Harry's Gesicht. "Wieso bist du so rot im Gesicht? Mache ich dich verlegen?" Draco lächelte auf eine Art, wie Harry ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen.  
  
Schüchtern nickte Harry. "Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal im Spiegel angeschaut? Du bist wahnsinnig hübsch."  
  
Jetzt war es an Draco, rot zu werden. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund. Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Taille und zog den Jungen dichter zu sich heran. Das warme Wasser prasselte leicht auf die beiden nieder.  
  
Harry löste sich langsam von dem anderen und flüsterte: " Gib mir das Duschgel, Draco." "Was hast du vor?" "Lass dich überraschen." Harry drückte ein wenig von dem Gel aus der Flasche und begann, es auf Draco's Körper zu verteilen. Zärtlich strichen seine Hände über Draco's Arme, seinen Bauch und seine Brust. "Dreh dich um," forderte er nach einer Weile. Draco gehorchte ohne Widerspruch.  
  
Auf dem Rücken des Blonden wiederholte Harry diese Prozedur. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Draco's Kehle, als der Gryffindor mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Nacken streichelte. Dadurch ermutigt ließ Harry seine Hände tiefer wandern, bis er schließlich an Draco's Hintern angelangt war. Er zögerte einen Moment, begann dann aber, auch dort sanft zu streicheln. Wie von selbst sucht sein Mund Draco's Halsbeuge und er fing an, den Jungen dort zu küssen.  
  
Harry merkte, wie seine Knie nachgeben wollte und sich dieses unbeschreibliche Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Er drängte sich noch ein Stück dichter an den anderen.  
  
Es war eine unglaubliche Situation für Harry. Er stand hier dicht gedrängt an Draco und konnte gar nicht genug von diesem Jungen bekommen. In diesem Moment war er sich sicher: Ginny hatte vollkommen Recht.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Author's Note: Ja, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz, aber ich wollte euch über Weihnachten ja nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen. Hoffentlich freut ihr euch... 


End file.
